Vengeance
by Peggie
Summary: Batman wants Joker at any cost.


Disclaimer: DC Comics and Time/Warner own All the characters; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright

A man seeking vengeance will destroy more than just his enemies.

(Author Unknown)

Vengeance

By 

Peggie

Bruce was walking along near the elephant enclosure, he was carefully holding four ice creams. Looking towards the people he was hurrying to meet he had to smile. A couple in their fifties were holding hands with a thin boy of about eleven. To anyone who didn't know them they were just two doting grandparents, taking their grandson out for an afternoon at the zoo.

Twenty years earlier the couple had walked the same path, back then it had been a nine year old Bruce swinging from their hands. As he looked at the couple and the boy he felt an overwhelming sense of love. This was his family, the only problem was his next emotion was fear. The only drawback with loving people was the fact it hurt so much when you lost them.

He managed to shake off the paralysing fear and hurried to join his family. The boy was hanging over the railings looking down at the two elephants. The man was firmly holding the back of his shirt just in case he lent too far over. 

"She's beautiful, but I bet she's not as clever as Elinor, she could do all kinds of tricks!" the boy assured the couple. "She could count, she could." he told them proudly.

"That truly amazing Master Richard, she sounds a most remarkable animal."

Dick looked at the old man and smiled. "She was my best friend, Pop Haley said she liked me cos..because," he quickly correct himself, "we both arrived at the circus on the same day!"

"I miss her you know." the boy said quietly. His eyes started to mist up.

"Who's for Ice-cream." Bruce asked brightly. All three turned to face him and they all smiled.

"Look Bruce, she's just like Elinor. Did I tell you Elinor, could count?"

Alfred moved away from the boy to let Bruce stand next to him and hold him safe. He smiled to see the two of them together. The boy had been the best thing to come into Master Bruce's life. He had brought joy and laughter back to Wayne Manor and more importantly to Bruce. Alfred thanked God every night for that.

As the older man stepped back his friend Leslie Thompkins joined him. "It's good to see him laugh isn't it?" she said. Taking her friends arm, they walked over to a vacant seat. 

Alfred nodded "I often doubted I would ever see Master Bruce happy again. The boy's been like a miracle cure for his soul."

Leslie smiled at her friend, contented they sat and watched the 'father and son' together.

"I just wish they would let Bruce adopt the boy. Being guardian, is not the same!" Alfred said with feeling.

Leslie knew that Alfred spoke from experience, he had become Bruce's guardian after the boy's parents had been murder. The courts, or more precisely the trustees of the Wayne fortune, had refused to let Alfred adopt the boy. Leslie had always considered that to be a big mistake. She had often thought how different Bruce's life, how different all their lives, might have been if Bruce's money had not been the trustees major concern. 

"I know Alfred, but it won't be as hard for Bruce. He hasn't got two roles to play in the boy's life, he can just love Dick as his guardian. It won't be like it was for you, guardian one minute, then employee next. Anyway he's got you to talk to when he needs help."

Alfred squeezed her hand, "He's got us." he said. "I don't know how Bruce and I would have managed without you Leslie!"

She smiled and they sat together holding hands watching their 'son' and 'grandson' enjoying a day in the park.

Loud music blaring out caught everyone's attention. A large roving gang was moving through the crowed. At its head was the Joker! "Well, well, what have we here, good citizens of Gotham enjoying an afternoon in the park. But you're all so over dressed. Let us relieve you of all those heave watches, rings, jewels, wallets and purses." He laughed cheerfully. The men with the Joker suddenly produced guns.

Bruce and Dick had seen the Joker and his gang coming. As Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson they couldn't help. But as Batman and Robin they could. Slipping quietly away then ran towards the car park. The spare Bat suites were always stored in the car, along with an array of Bat-weapons. Within minutes Batman and Robin were ready for action.

A young woman brightly dressed in a red and black harlequin costume danced through the crowd snatching rings and necklaces as she went. "Ooh, pretty!" she remarked looking at Leslie's Opal pendant necklace. She tried to grab it but Leslie pushed her away.

"Pudding, I want it." Harlequin screamed pointing, at Leslie's necklace like a spoilt child. "The nasty ladies won't let me have it."

Joker pointed his gun and fired, Leslie fell to the ground.

"I don't think she'll mind now." the Joker laughed.

Alfred was on his knees next to his friend. His combat medic training had clicked in automatically. He couldn't let his mind dwell on the fact this was the woman he loved. Just like he couldn't let the fact that Bruce was nearest thing he would ever have to a son, stop him from treating Batman when he staggered in wounded. 

Harlequin snatched the necklace and danced off. 

Alfred quickly checked Leslie over. He found a bullet wound to her shoulder. The bullet had passed cleanly through. Saying a small prayer of thanks he used his neatly pressed handkerchief to apply pressure to the wound. 

Leslie's eyes opened, "It alright Leslie," Alfred assured her, "it's a clean wound. The bullet went straight through it missed the bone and arteries. You'll be back to normal in no time."

She smiled at him. Then closed her eyes.

Batman and Robin had swung quickly in action, smashing into the gang without warning. Within seconds the Boy Wonder had dispatch two of Jokers thugs by swinging around a lighting pole so that his feet connected with the thugs chins. A swift upper cut from Batman had laid out another and a kick took out two more. Seeing that the game was no longer going their way the gang started to retreat. Joker's manic laughter could be heard high above the other screams and shouts. Although he roundly cursed the Dynamic Duo, he laughed at the thought of the bulging bag of goodies he had collected.

Batman nearly had Joker by the collar when he saw Alfred kneeling next to Leslie. His heart seemed to stop and panic took over. "No." he whispered and ran towards the couple. He fell to his knees next to his friends. He was about to rip his cowl off when Alfred stopped him. Shocked at what he had nearly done he held his breath. 

"She's going to be alright, now think! Think about what you're doing? Do you want to remain Batman?" the older man hissed.

Batman looked at his oldest friend and nodded. Trust Alfred to be in control, even in the worst of circumstances. Robin had tied up their prisoners, he ran over to join them, shock registering on his face as he saw Leslie laid on the ground.

"When I get my hands on Joker I am going to make him wish he'd never been born." Batman said as he held Leslie's good hand.

Police and Ambulances were arriving. Commissioner Gordon was quickly on the scene.

As Gordon approached Alfred said, "..and if you could locate Mr. Wayne and his ward Master Richard for me and tell them Dr Leslie has received a flesh wound, I would be grateful, Batman. I last saw them at the other side of the park. Assure them it is not too serious, I don't want them to be unduly worried."

Robin smiled at the old mans guile. Exchanging a quick greeting with the commissioner the crime fighters ran off. It took only a few of minutes for Bruce and Dick to appear. Both young men quickly joined Alfred at the door of the ambulance.

Leslie was already protesting that she didn't need to be trussed up on a stretcher, that she could walk. Alfred got in to the ambulance and sat down across from her. Taking her hand he shook his head. "As a doctor, would you let a gunshot victim walk around?" 

She glared at him, then after a moment smiled. "Of course I wouldn't, as you well know." 

"So lay down, I've had enough with my regulars going against medical advice without you starting. You lot will be the death of me." he said with a half smile. 

"Doctors always make the worst patients." the young Ambulance technician said.

"Oh, I don't know. I've known worse." Alfred said eyeing Bruce.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Bruce called as the driver closed the doors.

Bruce and Dick quickly ran out to the Rolls.

Leslie had been treated and had discharged herself within the hour. She insisted on going home. Bruce had protested angrily at her decision wanting her to stay in hospital. It had almost come to an all out fight between them when Alfred had suggested a compromise. It was agreed that Leslie would return to the manor and stay with them for a couple of days. Leslie agreed reluctantly, Bruce agreed with something bordering on glee. He couldn't think of anything more like torture than Alfred taking care of an invalid. It would serve Leslie right for being so stubborn. She now would get firsthand knowledge of what Bruce and Dick had to put up with. No mistakes, Alfred was great, no one better in Bruce's book; but he was a real mother hen when his charges were ill. It wasn't so much mothering, as smothering.

Leslie had always had a room set aside for her at the Manor. When Bruce was small she had almost lived there full time, helping cope with the traumatised youngsters problems. Gradually over the years, as the demands on her time from the expansion of the clinic that she ran in Park Row had increased, she found that she could not spare the time to visit the Manor as often as she would like. Today had been the first time they had all been out together in months. As Bruce and Dick made Leslie comfortable in the study, Alfred prepared her room.

Alfred entered the study with a tea tray he cast a glance at Leslie's pale face.

"Your room is ready for you Dr Leslie, would you like your tea served upstairs?"

Bruce smiled at Dick, Alfred had started, and this would be a treat to watch. If Alfred was stubborn, Leslie awkward. This would be an interesting battle of wills. Bruce felt sure Alfred would win. Dick had his money on Leslie.

"No thank you Alfred, I think I will just stay here, if that's alright with you."

Bruce almost rubbed his hands together at the prospect of the battle of wills to come. He almost died of shock at what happened.

"Certainly madam, what ever you think best. Your room is ready when you feel like resting." he said with a smile. He then placed the doctor's tea and a slice of her favourite fruitcake within easy reach of her good arm. Bowing slightly he left the room.

Bruce and Dick gazed at each other in amazement, then stared at the older mans back as he walked out of the door.

"It so nice to be looked after like this when you feel under the weather." Leslie said with a smile. "You boys don't appreciate how lucky you are having Alfred to take care of you."

Both young men exchanged glances. "Maybe he's using reverse psychology on her." Dick whispered.

Within the hour Alfred was back in the room to remove the tea things. Both young men waited for him to start to work on getting Leslie to rest.

He cleared his throat. Bruce smiled at Dick. "Dr Leslie I was wondering if you had any special wishes for dinner? I had thought of Prawn Salad for starters, then Beef Wellington, followed by an Apple & Blackcurrant syllabub."

"Oh Alfred, that sounds delightful. Dinner will be at eight I assume?"

"Whatever suites you madam." Alfred replied glancing at Bruce.

"Yes, eight will be fine." Bruce said.

"In that case I think I will have a lie down. If you wouldn't mind Bruce, giving me your arm up to my room?" Leslie said.

Alfred was setting the table for dinner in the main dining room. Bruce was slightly puzzled because they usually ate in the kitchen, even when Leslie joined them. In the kitchen they all sat down together as a family. Eating in the dining room meant that Alfred wouldn't join them at the table, he would serve the food then, like any good butler, and he would leave the Master and his guests to talk. 

"Why are we having dinner in the dining room?" Bruce asked. "This is not a formal dinner party, what's the special occasion?"

"I would have thought Dr Leslie's escape from death, was an occasion that should be formerly celebrated." Alfred replied.

"Well, if we are going to formally celebrate her lucky escape I am sure she would want all her friends to join the celebration, make sure you set a place for yourself." Bruce ordered! 

The older man was scandalised.

"Servants, do not eat in the main dining room, as well you know, Sir. Good grief, you would never be able to lift you head up in society circles again, if anyone found out you ate dinner with the staff." 

"But we have always had dinner together," Bruce argued, "ever since I was little."

"That Sir is different, members of the family can eat in whatever room they choose, it's expected of society families. Selective inbreeding tends to lead to eccentricities, such as eating in the kitchen. You will find many high class families have at least one member who could be termed, a little batty." The man said staring in to his employer's eyes while keeping a perfectly straight face.

Alfred finished laying the table for three, then he bowed to his speechless employer.

Starters were served and Leslie noted how her food had been cut up making it easier to eat with just one arm. She smiled her thanks to her old friend. After serving Alfred bowed slightly to Bruce and left the room.

"I wish he wouldn't do that." Bruce muttered.

"What dear?" Leslie asked.

"Act like he's the butler."

Leslie laughed, "But he is the butler dear, you know that he is, that's what you pay him to be."

"I only pay him to be butler because he's too stubborn to accepted an annuity and remain here as part of the family. It not as though he hasn't earned it, he spent years looking after me when I was a boy, years he could have spent living his own life, doing what he wanted." 

Leslie smiled, "But he did do what he wanted. No one forced him to stay."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me feeling guilty." Bruce muttered.

"Bruce, I don't think you will find that Alfred regrets one minute of his life. Besides which, he is a very proud man, he took care of you because he wanted to, because he loved you. Not for any other reward." Leslie assured him. "I don't quite know how he kept from hitting the trustees when they suggested he only wanted to adopt you for your inheritance. I feel sure if it hadn't been for you being there, he would have ripped David Prescott and Paul Hamilton, the two senior trustees, to pieces. I was so infuriated at what they said I think I would have helped him."

Bruce looked at Leslie, "I remember that day," he said. Alfred was so angry I was scared. I'd never seen him like that before, or since."

Leslie nodded. "He was seething for hours afterwards. As we got back to the manor he even considered kidnapping you, taking you abroad and letting the trustees look after your money. He said they could keep the damned money, he would keep you, it didn't take millions of dollars to raise a child properly, only love. Then when you grew up he hoped you would claim your inheritance and give every bloody cent of it away."

"Wow that's pretty cool. Why didn't Alfred do it?" Dick asked awe-struck that straighter than straight Alfred would ever consider breaking the law, especially doing something as serious as kidnapping. The guy was so honest he had even put money in the honesty boxes when Penguins gang had stolen all the parking meters.

Leslie laughed. "He'd started packing Bruce's bag before he remembered the trustees had Bruce's passport. When he realised that they had him beat he slung the bag across the room. After that he stormed outside and spent the next ten minutes kicking hell out of a trashcan. Then he came back in hugged Bruce and made dinner as if nothing had happened."

"Wow," Dick said. "You'd never guess that Alfred could lose his cool like that."

"Just don't get on the wrong side of him!" Bruce laughed. "You now know why Alfred and I never have an all out row. I know I wouldn't last a minute if he lost his temper."

Alfred returned removed the dishes and served the main course. He was rather puzzled by the way Master Dick was looking at him.

"Is there something you need sir?" he asked the boy.

Dick shook his head, "No thanks Alfred, not a thing."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, finished serving then left again. Part way through the meal he hurried back in.

"Sir the signal is up." he said indicating towards the window.

Bruce and Dick quickly left the table and headed for the cave. Alfred followed closely behind. Leslie sat staring at her friends shaking her head. 

Scanning the police frequencies Batman discovered the problem. "It's the Joker again." he said in a rather worryingly dead voice. "He's holding up the guests at Mrs. Prescott's charity banquet."

"He'll have some rich pickings there." Robin commented. "Mrs. Prescott's diamonds alone are worth a couple of million. If he gets away with those he'll be in laughing."

"Joker's not getting away with anything. He's mine, no one tries to kill a member of my family or terrorises my friends and gets away with it!" Bruce's voice shook with anger. 

Alfred eyed his employer carefully, a worried frown on his face. "Be careful sir, vengeance is a dangerous thing. Batman cannot afford the luxury of self indulgence."

"Don't presume to tell me what to do Alfred. I intend getting the Joker. Do you understand!" 

"I understand perfectly, Sir." 

Robin looked from Alfred to Batman.

Batman headed off towards the Batmobile. 

"Take care lad, when he's in this mood he's a danger not only to his enemies, but to himself and his friends." Alfred warned.

Robin stared at the old mans worried face. "I'll look after him Alfred, promise."

"Robin!" Batman growled. The boy ran off to join his partner.

"Just make sure you look after yourself." the old man said to the retreating boy.

Robin managed to jump into the Batmobile at it started to pull away. He looked closely at his partner's face, all that was visible under his cowl was his mouth and his eyes. Robin was used to them being set grim. Today however they seemed to be set grimmer than ever. Batman's eyes extruded hatred like Robin had never seen in them before. He felt cold fear start to creep into his body. 

Without saying a word Batman pressed a button and the radio automatically picked up the police frequencies. 

"Joker, last seen heading towards the warehouse district near the Dock Street development site. Six units in pursuit. Commissioner Gordon on route" a tinny voice said.

Batman flicked a switch, "Priority one message for Commissioner Gordon." he growled.

"Patching you through." a voice answered.

"Gordon here Batman, thanks for the call. I presume you heard it Joker again. He stole Sylvia Prescott's diamonds and at least a quarter of a million in jewellery from the other guests. He also made off with a cool million that had been donated to the Gotham Orphanage Fund."

"Anyone hurt?" Batman asked.

"Sylvia Prescott, has a broken wrist, not too serious though. She's a determined lady, she didn't give up her diamonds without a fight. The Butler, Simons.."

"Stevens." Batman corrected. The line of his mouth set even grimmer.

"Ah, yes Stevens, got a fair old crack on the head. He was taken to hospital with concussion."

"Any more details on Joker's destination?" Batman demanded.

"Looks like the old carpet factory on Sixth and Thorpe!" Gordon replied.

"Thanks." with that Batman abruptly cut the link. 

Robin felt the car surge forward. "Sylvia Prescott is an old friend of yours, isn't she?" Robin inquired.

"She's a fine lady, salt of the Earth. She always supported Alfred and myself against the other Wayne Fund Trustees, including her husband. Without her and Leslie's support I don't think Alfred could have managed to bring me up. I would have ended up in care. And a piece of scum like the Joker, thinks he can run around hurting good people like them!"

Police had already got the building surrounded when the Batmobile arrived, a SWAT team was waiting to go in. Batman had left the car before Robin had even undone his safety harness. He saw Batman talking to the nearest two offices. By the time Robin had reached them, Batman was heading to the rear of the building. Catching up with his friend Robin asked "So what's the plan?"

Batman turned around and looked at his partner, as though startled to find him there. "Plan, the plan is we go in there and kick Jokers butt." Batman said. "I want to see that white faced freak suffer!"

Robin watched dismayed as his partner slammed his fist into his other hand.

"So how do we go about this? How do we get in?"

Normally Batman watched, waited and assessed the situation for a long time before he took action. Planning was the key to successful crime fighting. At least that's what Batman had told his partner that had been Robin's fist lesson in crime fighting. Tonight however he seemed to have forgotten that. They had hardly been on the roof of the building opposite for ten minutes when Batman shot off a line. Without saying a word to his partner he swung off the roof heading for a window on the third floor. It seemed Alfred's warning could be valid. Robin, scanned the building with 'star sight' goggles, Batman was heading towards danger. Robin could make out at least six hot spots on the third floor, the only thing they could be were people. Before he could radio this information to Batman he had crashed in through the window. 

Batman found himself in the middle of a group of Joker's men. The only advantage he had was the element of surprise. He felled two of them before they could reach their guns. A third he stopped just as he aimed to fire. Robin crashed in through the other window just in time to aid his friend. He was able to stop one of the men hitting Batman with a metal stake. Although they fought valiantly, the Dynamic Duo were soon overpowered, as more of Jokers men raced up from the second floor to join the fight. 

A manic laugh could be heard reverberating around the building, "Well, well, what have we here the Bat and his puny side kick Sparrow. How nice of them to drop in. Just when we needed some entertainment." Joker laughed.

Batman could hear the police SWAT team breaking in downstairs, Joker's face lost its grin as firing could be heard from below and more of joker's men ran up the stairs. 

"Police on the first floor!" one man shouted.

Robin realised that Batman had done this deliberately, he had been the diversion to allow the SWAT team to get into the building. 

"To the roof!" Joker shouted, "Bring the vermin, let's see how well they fly." 

Batman and Robin struggled as they were herded up the stairs to the roof. A helicopter was coming in to land. Joker laughed "We going to go up up and away in our flying machine." he Joked. But Bats and sparrows…"

"Robin!" the boy wonder shouted into Jokers face, "I am Robin." 

Joker's grin got wider, "I stand corrected." The crowned price of crime said giving a mock bow, "The boy blunder is a Robin. Bats and ROBINS don't need machines to fly. So lets see how they do it." 

The helicopter was already on the roof, the two men holding Robin dragged the boy towards the edge of the roof. It was a ten-story drop. As they got to the edge Batman broke free, he charged the men, but he was too late the boy had been thrown over. Batman shot off a line and dived over the edge after his partner. He could hear Jokers manic laugh as he fell head first after Robin. Using a divers stance he streamlined his body so as to catch up with the boy. As his hand closed around Robin's ankle he activated the winch mechanism to stop their decent. As they jarred to a stop they swung viciously in towards the building. They slammed into the wall, Robins head hit the brickwork knocking the lad out. Bruce held his partner's dead weight, he activated the winch to lower them to the ground. As they neared the ground Batman could hear the helicopter getting closer. Suddenly a shot rang out Batman felt a pain in his side. He had been hit. Gritting his teeth he held on to the boy, a second shot hit the brickwork next to them. Suddenly a volley of shot from the police on the ground forced the helicopter to take evasive action. Batman could see the Joker waving at him as they flew away. 

Reaching the ground Batman cursed, he quickly checked the boy over and breathed a sigh of relief, Robin was knocked cold but not seriously hurt. The pain in his side was agony but a quick shot of painkiller from his utility belt made it bearable. Using his radio control device he ordered the Batmobile to their location. As the car pulled up Batman loaded the boy into the passenger seat.

Gordon had quickly run up to aid his colleague, "How's the boy?" he asked concerned. 

"Just Knocked cold he'll be Ok."

"My God you're hit!" Gordon said eyeing the blood on Batman's side. He had shouted for a medic but Batman just pushed past him. 

""I haven't got time Jim, I planted a tracker on Joker it's only got a four mile range." With that Batman got into the car and sped off. The Joker was heading north towards the old harbour district. Batman had suspected he had a hideout somewhere in that area. He was feeling somewhat light headed but soon shook it off.

Leslie had joined Alfred in the kitchen, to finish her meal. She could tell her friend was on edge, she suspected he always was when Bruce was out as Batman. He was pushing the food around his plate glancing every so often at the clock on the wall, as if willing time to move faster. Leslie reached out and took his hand. "Look if you want to go to the cave to monitor what's happening I'll come with you." She said and was rewarded by him smiling at her. Alfred nodded, taking her arm he led her to the study. 

As they got the secret door behind the clock open they could hear a warning beeper. Alfred swore and ran down the steps. Startled at his behaviour Leslie followed. Alfred was stood in front of the computer looking with concern at the medical monitors. As Leslie joined him she could see why he was worried. Robin's monitor showed the boy's respiration and pulse rate were too low, he had to be unconscious. Bruce's monitor was causing the man more concern, high heart rate, respiration and low blood pressure, which even as he watched was decreasing. Batman was loosing blood! He had either been shot or stabbed.

Alfred opened a secure COM link, Batman's image came up on the screen, he looked ill, perspiration was dripping off his face. "Master Bruce, what's wrong!" the old man demanded.

"Nothing to worry about Alfred, Robins just been knocked cold and I've had just a nick from a bullet." Batman lied, he could see the worry on his friends face. "We're following a tracker, when I've got their location, we'll come back to the cave and you can do your stuff OK."

Alfred looked at the monitors again and checked the location of the Batmobile. "No sir, I am sorry that's not OK, I must insist you come back to the cave immediately. All my monitors say you are losing blood at an alarming rate. If you don't return at once there is no guarantee I will be able to do anything to save you." 

"Then you're reading the monitors wrong!" Bruce snapped. "You're not a Doctor, just a medic!"

"But I am a Doctor Bruce, and I must also insist you return at once. Good grief man you'll be dead in twenty minutes if you carry on bleeding at this rate." Leslie insisted.

"It'll not take that long to find Jokers location! Then I'll be back, that's the end of it." with that Bruce cut the link.

Leslie looked at Alfred panic stricken.

"That's what you think young man." he muttered. Suddenly the mans hands were flying over the computer keys. Then he spoke into the microphone. "Pennyworth override sequence Batmobile 313133 emergency return to base." Suddenly the monitor tracking the Batmobile showed the car heading back towards the cave. Leslie grasped her friend arm. "You'll do as your damned well told for once Bruce Wayne." The man muttered.

The COM link monitor flashed on showing an angry Batman, "What the hell are you doing, I'll lose the Joker at this rate." They could see the man desperately pushing buttons and trying to stop the car.

"Don't bother sir, just relax. I spent months perfecting this program, all of the car systems are under my control. The override command is a secret known only to myself and can only be operated from this terminal. So there is nothing you can do about it. He saw Bruce try the emergency door release, "I though of that one too!" the old man said.

"You stop this program or you're sacked Alfred, do you understand, I'll fire you if you don't stop it now." After another minute " You're fired!" Batman yelled.

"Yes sir, we can discuss my severance pay when you get back." With that Alfred cut the link.

It was an agonising ten minutes before the car entered the cave, Alfred set up the medical centre, making sure he had everything to hand including plenty of blood. Leslie was keeping vigil at the monitors while he worked.

As the car skidded to a halt they raced over, Batman was unconscious. They lifted him out with difficulty and got him on to the table. Alfred stared transfusions into both arms while Leslie checked the wound. As Leslie cut Bruce's shirt up the seam, Alfred checked on Robin satisfied that the lad was in no danger he returned to his first patient. 

It took nearly an hour to stop the bleeding and get Bruce stabilised. Part way through the operation Robin staggered out of the car. He watched wide eyed as Alfred operated under Leslie's guidance.

"You best sit down lad." the older man said, never once looking up from his task. "Put that jacket around you, you'll feel the cold, what with the shock." 

Dick stood staring at Bruce. "Sit down lad, you're putting me off." the old man ordered.

Dick swallowed hard, huddled himself into the chair and pulled Alfred's jacket around himself.

"Don't worry Dick!" Leslie said. "Bruce is going to be OK, promise, his condition has stabilised! Give him a couple of hours and he'll be yelling at Alfred something chronic, you'll see." 

Dick tried to smile but he found himself crying instead. 

They gave Bruce Six more pints of blood before Leslie was satisfied enough with her patient's condition to take him off the oxygen. 

Once Alfred was sure Bruce was safe he treated the lads head wound. "Just a couple of stitches Master Dick, and you'll be as good as new." Alfred said. "Don't you worry about Master Bruce, he'll be back to himself in no time. You have my word on it."

Within a couple of hours Bruce had come round. He saw Dick was sat next to his bed, with Leslie stood next to the boy. 

"We nearly had him," Bruce croaked, "another ten minutes and…"

"Another ten minutes and you would have been dead!" Leslie said. She saw Dick shudder, so did Bruce.

"Was it really that close?" he asked his voice low.

Leslie nodded, "If it wasn't for Alfred being a pretty good surgeon in his own right we'd have lost you. There wasn't time to get someone else to attend you. And I was of little use, only having one hand working."

Bruce noted Dick's tear stained face and felt awful about scaring the boy so badly. It had only been a couple of years ago that he had seen his parents die. It was unforgivable that he had put the lad through so much trauma. He lent over stroked the lad hair. "It's alright son, I am fine now honest." Dick held on to Bruce's hand and nodded.

"Where's Alfred?" Bruce growled.

"He left about an hour ago." Dick whispered staring to cry.

"Left?" Bruce said, "To go where?"

"I don't suppose that's any concern of yours young man, seeing as you fired him!" Leslie said.

Bruce looked at her startled. "You mean he's gone, as in packed and gone for good?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"Certainly not young man." Alfred said, "Not until I get my severance pay." 

Dick ran toward the older man and hugged him tight. The butler returned the hug and then used his handkerchief to clean the boy's tearstained face. "Where have you been?" Dick asked.

"Following Batman's tracker, then telephoning Commissioner Gordon with the location of the Joker. You were right Mr. Wayne his hideout was in the dock area. He was on an old ship, the Francii. The police can deal with him this time. Now I believe my contract is for three months pay on receipt of dismissal. So with your permission, I'll pay myself out of the petty cash and be out of here in the morning, unless you prefer me to leave tonight that is." 

Dick gripped the old mans hand and held it tight, he looked at Bruce tears starting to run down his face again. 

"Of course I don't want you to leave tonight." Bruce said his voice catching. "I don't want you to leave at all. I am …sorry Alfred, please forgive me." He said in a hesitant voice.

"I won't remove the program and it is well protected on the system, so I doubt you will be able to remove it yourself. If you do I will, replace it with another!" the older man said defiantly.

"Understood, Alfred. I won't even look for it. I know you would only use it in an emergency. Please say you'll stay." Bruce pleaded.

Alfred nodded. "Of course I'll stay if you are sure want me to!"

Bruce nodded, "I am certain!" he said. Taking hold of his friend's hand.

"Very well, that being the case I must insist that you young man need to get some rest. So master Dick you had, better say goodnight to my patient."

Alfred looked over towards Leslie "Dr Leslie also looks like she needs some rest." He said smiling at his friend.

"I concur with you diagnosis." Leslie said. She kissed Bruce on the cheek and waited while Dick said his farewell then escorted the boy upstairs.

Bruce groaned, inwardly. Alfred had that Mother Hen look about him. He would have to put up with some serious smothering; if he was to get back in the old mans good books. Mind you it was worth a few days discomfort if it made his friend happy.


End file.
